With the development of display technologies, a portable device has become a new development trend in modern society and is gradually changing human's life, bringing about significant revolution for science and technology. In particular, an organic light-emitting display device as a self-luminous display device does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device can operate at a low voltage, be lightweight and thin, and provide high quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device as a next-generation display device have arisen the attention of people.
In order to further improve visual experience, full-screen display has been pursued by people. However, there are still some technologies to be developed and improved about how to achieve the full-screen display on an organic light-emitting display panel.